Ai No Ondo
Ai No Ondo is the 1st ending theme to the anime: Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure. Japanese Lyrics Datte ai no ondo o non-stop! tsutaetai Tatta hitotsu no sekai wo.. Tsumetai sekai ni wa shinai de. Namima ni hikaru mirai no RENZU nozokikonda Subete no umi wo hitotsu ni musubu Haha no uta no wa ga mieru no Kanashimu kimochi mo taisetsu na SHINPASHII Namida mo chiisa na umi datte? ..Shinjiteru Datte hitori no ai ga non-stop! subete wo Tatta ichiya de kaeteku kiseki mo aru Taiyou kara umareta watashitachi no Nee kitto koi no binetsu mo Tashika na ai no ondo dakara. Takaramono wa ne minna no tame ni Kaeshita no.. Kirei na mono wa nokotte yuku wa Toki no itazura ni makezu ni Kokoro wa itsudemo atatakai basho he Nagarete yuku kara mata itsuka aeru deshou Datte hadaka no kaze ga island nuketara Nee kitto yoake ga chikai SAIN dakara Hontou no ai no ondo non-stop! kanjite Tatta hitotsu no sekai wo tsumetai sekai ni wa shinai de. Datte hadaka no kaze ga island nuketara Nee kitto yoake ga chikai SAIN dakara Datte hitori no ai ga non-stop! subete wo Tatta ichiya de kaeteku kiseki mo aru Taiyou kara umareta watashitachi no Nee kitto koi no binetsu mo Tashika na ai no ondo dakara English Lyrics The Temperature of Love So I'm saying, I want to speak non-stop! about the temperature of love. So that this one world we have.. doesn't turn into a cold one. I gazed into the lens of the future shimmering on the waves And saw all of the seas as one. I could see the link coming from our mother's songs. Our sad feelings and also that precious sympathy we have. Are tears small oceans?... I believe so. Just one person's love can in one night, Without stopping change into a miracle. Being born from the song, definitely The fever of love is a true Temperature of love, after all. You know, treasures were made to send Back to everyone... Pure, beautiful items have been left behind. Without losing to time's pranks My heart is always headed towards warm places. Flowing gently, one day we can meet again, can't we? Because the bare wind was able to escape from the island, that must be a sign that the dawn is close. I can feel the true temperature of love, So because of such, this one world we have won't turn into a cold one. Because the bare wind was able to escape from the island, That must be a sign that the dawn is close. Just one person's love can in one night, without stopping change into a miracle. Being born from the song, definitely The fever of love is a true Temperature of love, after all. Taiwanese Mandarin Lyrics 愛的溫度全部都給你 Non-Stop 傳達你心 別把我唯一的世界變成 冷漠無情也沒有愛的灰色世界 偷偷的我看一看　那未來的望遠鏡 波浪閃耀光芒 遼闊的蔚藍大海　變成一線無邊際 好像看到媽媽的愛一圈一圈 悲傷感覺(在我的心)彈奏出一首共鳴曲 你說眼淚(是小小的)就像那海洋我相信未來 就像一個人完全的愛 Non-Stop 填滿你心 只要一個晚上奇蹟出現　就能改變一切 正在暖暖的太陽中誕生　我們純真的愛 看就是戀愛的淡淡開始 真實永遠 把愛的溫度 留在身邊 我們心中的秘密 好好寶貝的收藏 不要將它遺忘 珍惜留住每一刻 你那純真的笑容　別讓時間它惡作劇　永不認輸 不管那裡(溫暖的心) 充滿愛流向你身邊 聽那微風徐徐的吹過 溫暖你我的心 看就像黎明即將要來臨　給我們的暗號 感受我給你最真實的愛 Non-Stop 不會停息 別把我唯一的世界變成 冷漠無情也沒有愛的灰色世界 聽那微風徐徐的吹過 溫暖你我的心 看就像黎明即將要來臨　給我們的暗號 我把全世界所有的愛 Non-Stop　全都給你 只要一個晚上奇蹟出現 就能改變一切 暖暖太陽中誕生的寶貝　我們不變的愛 看就是戀愛的淡淡微溫　真實永遠把愛的溫度留在身邊 Videos TV Size Full Category:Mermaid Melody Pure Category:Female Songs Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Category:Rina Tôin Category:Karen Category:Hanon Hoshou Category:Coco Category:Noel Category:Seira Category:Ending songs Category:Lucia Nanami Category:Female Singing